


I just want Validation Mother

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD supremacy, Emotional Manipulation, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Manipulation, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Pandoras a shit mom, Protective Karl Jacobs, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Dreams Mother being the Goddess of lies, Manipulation and deception is no surprise, just that....shes not proud of him.DREAM & PURPLED ANGST LOVERS COME GET YOUR JUICE
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Dream & His Mother, Karl Jacobs & DreamXD
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Learning

Karl followed DreamXD through the IN-Between, apparently Dreams adoptive mother was a goddess.

And Purpled, apparently was Dreams little brother.

The In-between was larger than Karl thought, halls here and there, the hall Karl and the God beside him were in had doors with markings that showed which god was behind the entrance.

A few stood out, a heart, a Flame, a clock, and flowers.

At the very end of the hall a door with the marking of a snake stood big and tall.

It gave an ominous and almost scary vibe, making Karl shiver.

"Who's this?"

"Pandora Evergreen, Goddess of Lies, Deception, and Manipulation." DreamXD's voice echoed.

"Also....Purpled and Dream's mother."

"So this is the Women you told me about...."

DreamXD just nodded.

"So did she teach them-"

"No, in fact....she despised her kids."

"What....What do you mean?"

"She manipulated the shit out of Dream, neglected Purpled, sent Purp to earth and erased his memories."

"What the honk....." Karl muttered.

"Are, are you ready to meet her?"

**"Yes...."**


	2. Pandora Evergreen, the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was....terrifying.

Karl opened the door and was greeted by humming.

"Lady Pandora, a visitor." DreamXDS voice echoed.

"I see." A tall woman with wheat colored hair said. Her eyes were a bright green, and were like the most lovely of emeralds. Her lips were cherry red and full. She wore a red and black lace gown. A choker with a pendant took its place on her long neck dangling and glistening.

"Who is this?" She asked, her voice was deep and loud.

"Karl, Karl Jacobs." Karl said, stepping forward, all sense of fear he once had, gone.

"He's rather small." She said, she wasn't wrong. Karl's height compared to her....was very different. She seemed to be around 6' 10".

"Who is he even?"

"A time traveler, a friend of Dream and Purpled." DreamXD's voice said.

"A friend of my children? Those two pathetic waste of space?"

"THEY AREN'T PATHETIC!" Karl shouted.

Pandoras once neutral face turned into a scowl.

"Pandora. No." DreamXD Said, making Pandora stop.

"Tch, its a waste of time anyways."

Karl growled.

"What even is your problem with Dream and Purpled?!"

"Well, I was once a human, my oldest son Dream was betrothed to a man he loved, then that man died, I was upset so much money gone, so I engaged him to one he just met and he threw a fit."

"Well obviously!"

"YOU DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME MORTAL!"

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD!"

"SILENCE!" DreamXD yelled.

Both went quiet.

"Sorry XD...." Karl said.

"Not your fault."

Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Whats your problem with Purpled then?" Karl asked. 


End file.
